Life Has No Real Colours
by Orihara Izaya
Summary: In a gray world... Why are you the only one.. painted with colours? // IzayaxOC
1. Monochromia

**_I wanted to write something about Durarara for a while now. At first, I was wondering which character should be my victim… well, choice. Lately I felt the argue to write drama, though it's not my forte, I have to admit it. Izaya was the first one on list for that of course, I don't think I would have chose him if I were to write comedy._**

**_Anyway, if any off you end up liking the character, or just sympathise with her, I'll be really glad. If you don't like her, well, it's your right. Also, my grammar is definitely not the best, so in case you want to edit the chapters, just tell me. The story is going to be only three chapters long anyway. _**

**_I hope that you will enjoy the ride . . Thanks for reading this story._**

* * *

_Do you believe in luck, misfortune, coincidences, fate, karma, nemesis, destiny…? Do you believe in destiny?_

_Do you believe in faith, , hate, antipathy, fondness, love…? Do you believe in love?_

_Dreams, hopes, cries, pain, honestly, dishonesty, despair happiness, faith, doubt-dilemma-fear-confidence-assurance… Where are we going?_

"She is strange…"  
"Huh, I heard her mumbling to her self a couple of times now…"  
"It feels like she is cursing someone, doesn't it?"  
"It does…"  
"Anyway, shall we go to karaoke next?"

_Where are we going? Where are we going? Hopes, shuttered dreams, living, breathing, touching, feeling. Why? What's the point? Life has… no real colours…_

"Yoshida-san…"

_Walking up, sleeping, eating, working, walking, running… Going from place to place, for no apparent reason, because we have a life to spend…  
_  
"Yoshida Yukari-chan…"  
"Eh? Who are you?"  
"I-I'm Motto-san, from your classroom."  
"Ah, the class rep."  
"Yes, that's right," she said smiling.

_Long brown hair, a warm smile, a slender body, long legs, big eyelashes… Beautiful… Really beautiful…_

"I think that you shouldn't be standing in the rain like this."  
"Attractive, beautiful, charming, pretty, lovely…"  
"Eh? Yoshisa-san?" the girl blinked watching her mumbling.

Middle-length black hair, they were falling into her face all the time despite her attempts to pull them away. You could say that her round, big eyes could be her only attractive point if they weren't looking aimlessly to random directions, like they were empty. Her height; average, her left shock was always lower than the other, but she never seemed bothered by that. She was always hiding her hands into her sleeves. The only thing which could draw attention was her eccentric stare.

"I don't think she will listen to you."  
"But…"  
"Just forget it, Rinko-chan…" a girl said pulling her away.

_People, faces, names, identities… Me, you, they…_

"If I touch you, will you feel me? No. If you touch me, will I feel you? Probably, not. Humans are social animals, not quite…"

A faint smile appeared on her lips, her eyes moved from one passerby to another. Wages of people were moving around her every day, pointlessly, with no meaning. A grey wage. Day after day… non-stop…

"People are gray…They paint their selves with that colour because it's simply convenient …"

You could say that her eyes were full of curiosity, but on the other hand you could say that she was empty of thoughts. That smile looked fake, forced, it made the muscles of her lips to contract spasmodically; her expression was more like something between madness and sanity.

"We're leading a boring life, with no meaning. Moving and moving… Not caring… People are scary, people are monsters… I really dislike humans… Dislike… despise… loath…" she mumbled staring at the ground.

"I love them…"  
"_Love them_…" she repeated with a faint voice.

His voice sounded more like an echo, the young man behind her spoke with a clear voice. Her eyes widened a bit more. Her head turned slowly, her eyelashes flapped lethargically. Her moves were slow, like she was obliged to make them rather than she really wanted to.

"People are interesting…" he added.

Black hair, bloody brown eyes and a plastered smirk on his face. He was wearing a black funny coat. He was standing few steps away, with his hands into his pockets. Titling his head slightly to the side, he raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I love them…" he concluded.  
"Strange young man…"  
"Eh? Am I that strange? Shouldn't I be more like the handsome stranger or something like that? What an awful way to describe me."

He was making funny moves, making his coat flip along with his hands. His hairs were glued on his forehead and cheeks due to the rain, while water drops were dripping from their tips. His laugh was clear, despite the sound of the falling rain. His head fell slightly back as he was laughing.

"Your coat is funny, your moves are funny."  
"Hey, what a mean thing to say to a stranger. And here I thought that you looked like an innocent highschooler. That's why I say people are interesting." he said leaning forward.

"What is it? You haven't run away yet. Did I catch your attention? Oh, don't tell me… Do you find me interesting?"

Those eyes weren't clear, yet even though you couldn't tell what he was thinking by looking at them, they still looked quite daring. They were looking straight into hers, like they wanted to pierce her soul, or that's what she thought.

She wasn't the smartest person in the world, but she could tell, she knew, the fact that she hadn't left or run away by that time and the fact that she was talking to a strange stranger, putting them together, they weren't the brightest thing to do. Nevertheless, she didn't run…

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced my self yet. My name is Orihara Izaya."

_Who are you? No… More like, what are you? Which colour are you? That's right. Which colour are you?_

"Orihara… Izaya-san… That's a strange name…"  
"Is it that strange?"  
"Huh."  
"What about yours?"  
"Eh?"  
"Your name."

_My name… What was it again? It's almost like it is forgotten. Aren't we supposed to treasure it?_

"Yoshida Yukari-chan."  
"Ah, that's a plain one. How should I call you? Yuka-chan? Or Kari-chan? Or maybe… Yori-chan?"  
"Yori-chan?"  
"You see, we take the "Yo" from Yoshida and the "Ri" from Yukari. Yori-chan."  
"Isn't that a completely different name?"  
"It's not like you'll be called like that by anyone else than me… Besides, should you really care about how you a stranger calls you? … Why so serious, Yori-chan?"

A calming voice, a strange aura, a confident look… Few simple words, with no special meaning, an unexpected move…

"Anyway, I was wondering why a girl is standing in the rain, mumbling to her self. Despite the fact that it looked kind of interesting, it doesn't look right, does it? … Here, this funny coat can be kind of useful."

His held his coat above her head and a gave playful smirk as a respond to her confused look… Some people have their way to enter one 's self easily.

"Thank you…"

_It's warm, even though the coat barely touches the skin… And it feels strange… In this gray wave… I wonder… Why are you the only one… painted with colours?_


	2. Dilemma

**_For a start, I want to thank those who took the time and left a review, faved or put the story in their alerts after reading the first chapter. I feel obliged to you for some reason. Seriously, while writing this story I was feeling like I was arraying confusing things on the paper. When I typed it that felling didn't go away… though I pretty much liked that fact, I wasn't pleased with the result. The touch of madness I was aiming for, wasn't quite right. It's better than nothing though... I guess..._**

**_So, I hope that you will enjoy the second part!_**

* * *

_When you close your eyes, what do you see? Your dreams are illusions you can't experience, your nightmares are fears that hunt you. But, what if you sink into a world of madness? Words, colours and you, running endlessly towards nothing. Sometimes you'll stumble, only to see emptiness under your feet; a deep, black darkness. Like living in chaos, with nowhere to escape._

"When a dog smells something, that smell won't go away for a really long time."

_Then, you realize that it has no point to run anymore and even if it had, you don't fell like moving, you don't feel like you'll ever escape anyway. After all, the end never seems to come in sight and you can stand there despite the darkness under you, like standing on a thin layer of glass. And then you stay alone, between words and colours. Then the colours start to fade and you cling into the words that start to lose their meaning. Maybe that way you think that you won't feel alone, or maybe you're afraid that you'll lose your self along with them._

"I wonder what brought you to me though, Yori-chan."  
"That's not my name, yet you keep calling me like that… Like I said, you're odd."  
"Is that so? I think that it suits you fine, Yori-cha~n."  
"You're acting too friendly."  
"Oh, is it because of the _Yori-__**chan **_thing_? _You can call me Izaya-kun too, Izaya would be fine with me too, I don't think it would work for you though."

How long had it been? Five days? Five raining days. He was there every one of them, wearing that funny black coat. His expression looked always pretty cheeky, like he was provoking the whole world around him, his eyes were looking like that since the first day she meet him. He was always holding his mobile phone, talking, or texting really fast the whole time.

"I don't think that you would like to be misunderstood, right? It's hard to keep your dignity these days. Do you think it's fine to talk with a stranger? You ever let me walk you home the other day."  
"I think… it's fine."  
"Hoh?" he laughed. "You're a brave girl, what if I was indenting to do awful things to you?"  
"If you were planning to attack me, you would have done so already."  
"That's Yori-chan for you!" he said clapping. "You can even say something like that with no emotion. Are you trying to get your parents worried for you?"  
"My father works overseas, my mother works in a nearby town; it would be selfish to worry them or disturb them for no reason. In the end, they are doing their best…"  
"Hooooh? Said the lonely Yori-chan..."

He laid on the bench he was usually sitting, turning his face to the side. His hands were always into his pockets, was it a habit or was it because of the cold? In spite of the rainy weather those days, he was always there. His nose had turned red, his breath had become visible due to the low temperature, huffing and puffing calmingly he was looking around him like he owned the world; a confidence anyone would envy. For a moment she got carried away, watching his breath taking shapes into the air.

"Are you cold?"  
"Heh? Don't tell me, Yori-chan! Are you worried about me?" he asked chuckling. "How nice!"

_Worried? Is that how it should be described? Rain has no colours… It blends with everything around. That man should be fond or the rain, wasn't that what it should be? Was there any reason to care anyway?_

"Rain…"  
"Euh? That's a strange answer."  
"Do you like rain?"  
"Huh… I neither like nor dislike her, though I enjoy watching the rain drops sometimes."  
"I see."

_Enjoy, appreciate, be fond of, cherish, adore…_

"Do you?"  
"Euh?"

The question cut her inconsolable allusion of words in her head. Her eyes opened and closed slowly, she leaned her head to the side slightly. She couldn't answer, or more like she didn't know what to answer. Apparently, she had never thought of that before.

"Do you like rain?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"I guess, I don't dislike her. Sometimes, when I stand into the rain… The sound of the raindrops is relaxing. It feels like someone is around."  
"Hoh? So, you could say that you like rain then."  
"Maybe, but it also feels like there no one around, despite the rain and me. When I realize that the sound is the only thing I hear, it doesn't feel that right either. So, I maybe dislike her a little too."  
"You're not decisive at all, are you, Yori-chan?"  
"That I've heard a lot of times before. This one is already aware."  
"Hm? You know, Yori-chan," he said sitting up on the bench. 'Is that how you should talk to a young man… No, is that what you should talk about with a young man? Aren't you too romantic?"

_Romantic? No, that's not it. Rain has no colours and it can be scary, engulfed into a sound it feels like you're alone while you can see everything around. Even so, when the word rain comes to mind there is no feeling of detest. Maybe rain is connected deeply with the world melancholy in mind._

"Ah…" she remembered. "Aren't you cold?"  
"That again?" he asked. "Do you want to warm me up, Yori-chan? Or are you asking me to warm you up indirectly?"  
"I'm afraid that I don't have anything useful for that at the moment. In other words, I don't think I can be much of help. But you can have my umbrella though, if you please. It won't keep you warm, but it's better than having nothing over your head."  
"Euh?" he paused for a moment. "You're unbelievable, Yori-chan!" he said laughing hard. "Be more conscious of your age! Aren't you too innocent? Or should I say naïve?"

The girl was watching him closely. His strange moves, the way he was laughing, his smirk, his eyes. Words were running like crazy though her mind. She found her self searching for one word, browsing through thousands of them, yet, she was unable to find or to choose one.

"So, was that all you wanted to talk about? I'm getting bored you know," he said laying back again.  
"Don't you have a place to stay? You are always here."

He paused for a moment, looking at the sky. Then, he turned slowly, smirking as always. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, however, what draw her attention was that his expression has softened all of sudden... The young man in front of her seemed to become more and more confusing.

"Only when I look at the stars I feel like I'm home, that's why I want to keep them as my only roof."

Silence prevailed between them; the sounds of the city filled the lack of words. The girl looked at him straight into the eyes for a first time and for a moment she was lost. The answer confused her a bit, maybe because it wasn't what she was expecting. She tried to speak, but no sound got out. Instead of finding the right thing to say, she engraved those bloody brown eyes into her mind, and that pair of eyes filled her with thoughts.

"Don't tell me! Did you fall for that cheesy line?' he asked laughing. "How can that be? Girls are always girls after all!"

"Like home… _warmth, fondness… Fondness? This word_…"  
"Hm?" he arched an eyebrow. "It feels like you're not following me, Yori-chan. It makes me sad," he said leaning towards her. "Alright! I'll tell you. It's better for me to avoid some things for the moment. Renting a room is included. But I manage, though it's not that safe to contact them, there are a few people who are willing to take me in for the night… That's all."  
"I see…"  
"I hope I satisfied your curiosity, princess! Your knight lost his shining armor, my deepest apologies," he said making a bow, his coat rustled in the air.

_The knight in the shining armor… A knight should say confident words like those, right? A knight would be a knight even with or without and armor, without a horse, without a sword, without a castle… Though…_

"Did you fall for me, Yori-chan?" he asked looking up smirking. "Because I should warn you… Not all knights stay at the same place for ever."  
"Still, are you a knight? Although your words are confident, your acts are strange."  
"How bluntly, Yori-chan. You're such an interesting girl, I think I like you."

_Sometimes, when the night falls and you close your eyes, you see dreams; they are illusions of a reality you can't grasp. And sometimes, you see nightmares; they are fears you can't escape._

_What happens when you see the same nightmare over and over again? Running endlessly you're only left with words and colours. The colours are fading and the words start to confuse you, you realize you run for nothing, pointlessly, with no reason. Then you realize that there is only dark under your feet, so you cling on the words so you won't feel lonely, but that starts to worn you out, more that running, and you have nothing left to do._

"Good night… I guess…"

She turned her back to him, slowly; she didn't have a reason to be there at the first place. But what worried her was the feeling that if she would stay there more she would end up staying there forver.

"Yori-chan, do you want to find love?"

The girl froze; those words ringed into her ears. Did she? She argued with her self for a moment. She had never thought of that seriously, that's why she didn't know how to respond. She turned back and looked at him confused. Little by little she was feeling that she was losing a bit of her self into words and thoughts; emotions that it seemed that she had never experienced before were tiring her mind.

He wasn't laughing, though his lips were always formed into a smirk. He looked serious and he was looking at her straight into her eyes. Maybe, if he had laughed, she would have found an excuse to run away; away from those confusing feelings that she couldn't put into words.

"Though you'll have to know… love comes with price."  
"Price?" she repeated.  
"You lose your heart… for a start…"

_When you feel tired, it's okay to let go. You let your self sink into the dark bottom… Maybe into this darkness, you can find a dream, or you can hit the bottom. Either way, you'll never find out unless you strive to take this risk, trying to find your own escape though the dark._

"Love?"  
"Affection… Do you want me to help you find love, Yori-chan?"  
"Can you do… such a thing?"  
"Huh, I think it'll be fine," he said placing a hand on her head. "Don't you think it'll be fine too? When I touch you, you can feel it, right?" he said pulling her into a hug.  
"Affection?"

She felt confused and he couldn't see his face, his eyes… Yet it felt right; the warmth she was feeling was enough for her at that moment. After a long time, she felt the muscles of her face relaxing a bit and that felt comfortable. She grabbed his shirt lightly and stayed there. The gray waves of people were passing fast around her and, though they seemed blurrier that other times, that feeling of loneliness wasn't deep, instead she wouldn't mind if they weren't there at that moment.

"Your embrace… is warm…"  
"I guess… I'll take that as a yes… _Yori-chan_…"


	3. Agape

**_I didn't like the ending; I wonder if an ending disliked by its writer will be good enough for the readers. Though, I wasn't expecting much from the start. I'll say it again; drama is not my forte. I'm not pleased, but I'm not that disappointed as well. If one or two of you like it I'll be really pleased, honestly. Today I realized why I prefer to write comedy so much more._**

**_And with that said, thanks to all of you who reviewed, or added this story to your favorites or your alerts so far. Also Sweet:Heart, thanks for pointing that out, it was 'price', I corrected it after your msg._**

**_Anyway, I hope you'll like this part. It's supposed to be the last one, but to be honest I feel like I need one more to end the whole thing. Though I'm not sure if I'll do that or just let it be like this... Something like an extra maybe... I already have something in mind... _**

* * *

_There is a really beautiful place. There, you can close your eyes and feel a soft wind caring your face. Your mind is clear of thoughts and you can stay there with the one you love the most forever. This place is real, or so people hope. At least it exists at their very own dreams._

_Many tried to reach it, few managed to seize it, some touched it but they didn't manage to enter. The firsts didn't care at all, since they gave up in the progress, it made no difference to them when they failed. The seconds were the luckiest. The thirds were the ones who got hurt the most…_

"Good morning, Yori-chan."

"_Just a bit more, this warm I'm so fond of… I want to stay in this embrace for a bit more… How long has it been? One hour? One day? A month? Lately, I can sleep in peace…"_

"You don't want to be late for school, do you? You're a senior, aren't you? Ah, school days were fun; I had so much fun every day. Well, a few injuries now and then weren't avoidable, but still…"

She looked at him like a baby when they take it away from his mother embrace while he was slipping out of bed. The light was entering faintly into the room, illuminating the place softly. She stayed there, holding the messy white sheets, watching his every move.

"It seems like it will rain again today," he said putting on his shirt. "I'll head out again…"

These kind of simple words in the morning were what she liked the most, the feeling of having someone next to you when you wake up, his face while he was sleeping, his laugh while they were talking… Everything he did…

"Will you be late again today?"  
"What was that? Aren't you going to wait for me anyway?"

_Yeah, that was right…_

"Because I'm the one Yori-chan needs the most, right?" he asked pulling her into a hug.  
"Huh, what I need the most," she nodded.

That warmth she didn't want to let go, that voice she wanted to hear all the time, all day…

"After all, Yori-chan really loves me. I'm the one who made Yori-chan find love."  
"Huh," she agreeded smiling in his embrace

It hadn't been long since the day she had met him, but to her that time was precious. It was like she knew him for months or even for years though the fact was that she hardly knew much about him. He would go out in the morning and met her in the park when school was over. Some days he was late, so he was coming to her running. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't care anyway, as long he was coming back… As long as she could meet his eyes…

"I'll wait for you no matter what, forever."  
"That's good to know."

She would wait for him no matter what she said and somehow it felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time. She thought it over and over. That wasn't a goodbye, was it? It couldn't be, she didn't want that.

That's why after school she ran fast towards the usual place; her eyes were searching desperately for his figure. Among that gray wave of people, he would be there, he would smile at her again like every day, he would appear, she didn't have to worry, right?

"People are interesting, that's why I love them…"

She didn't have to worry after all, right? He was there, behind her, like the first time they met, once again. He was there, like every day and she was able to meet his eyes. However, that time, why it felt so distant?

"When they love something, they are so attached to it that they desperately try to hold onto it. Yori-chan, you're no different," he said. "It should be understandable though, after all, you're in love with me, right?"  
"I was afraid. I thought you wouldn't come back."  
"How can that be? Orihara Izaya wouldn't disappear without saying a simple word. That's a progress Yori-chan, you admitted that you were afraid, that with the thought that you will lose you bacame scared. That kind of desperate face… This is the kind of expression I wanted to see!"

_This kind of expression…_

"It looks like I really made you to find love… I told you, humans are interesting… That's why I love humans! Humans are the best! Especially when they are in love! They are amazing!" he said twirling. "That's why I love Yori-chan! You're an interesting human! You're so distant and you're always lost in your thoughts, you live in a world built by words and still, even a person like you, can experience love!"

The girl was standing there speechless. His words were spinning into her mind; his laugh was echoing into her earss, her legs had started shaking. Words, definitions, emotions, everything seemed so confusing. She felt like there was no ground under her feet. She was afraid that if she were to make a wrong move she would fall into an endless abyss.

"Sayonara, Yori-chan."

Her hand moved unconsciously and grabbed his coat. Her eyes never looked emptier before. He let a sigh while smiling and pulled her into a hug. Though, it appeared more like he was hugging a lifeless doll.

"It'll be all right, right? Because, I'm the person Yori-chan loves the most. You said it yourself, didn't you? You'll wait for me forever."

Her grip let his coat. Something inside her wanted to scream, something inside her wanted to call him, yet only strangled sounds got out. She just stood there watching his figure disappearing. The colours around her were fading once again. The raindrops that started to fall replaced the tears that weren't coming out.

He will come back, right? He isn't really gone. I promised that I will wait for him. I promised him…

People tent to say things in order to comfort their selves, things that they may are unreal sometimes, but to them they are the only things that connect them with reality, a reality made for their selves only, trying to find that place that exists only in their dreams. The truth is that the unluckiest one is not that one who failed to reach it, because someday he can try again, it isn't the one who almost touched it, because he will try again, it's the one who reached it and one day it was taken away...

"Life has no real colours, everything is painted black and white and the world just keeps moving. People are scary, life is scary… Yet I can see this monochrome world and I live…"

"Euh? What's wrong with her?"  
"Ah, did she bother you?"

A middle-aged woman smiled to a group of four young people. Her smile was sad, yet she gazed over the young strange woman with affection.

"It's been like these three years now. She usually talks to her self, that bothers those who hang out around here. But since she didn't want to leave this place no matter what, the doctor said that it's better not to push her."  
"Three years now?" the guy who seemed to be the oldest of the group commented.  
"It's partly our fault, I was working out of this town, her father was working overseas. She was living alone for about three years. The doctor said that loneliness can be a reason. You know, it's hard when you work thinking that you're doing the best for your kid and then you realize that instead of that you were hurting it."  
"Huh? That's true, it sounds awful," one of them commented.  
"Oi," the girl hustled him.  
"It hurts."  
"I know," the woman said. "But we're back together now. Even though I wish it had never happened, I hope that we'll be like we used to be one day."

_"Love, affection, fondness, attachment, devotion, desire, attraction..."_  
"Come, do you think we can go home now? Mum will brush your hair and then we can read a book together until dad comes back."  
"He will come, he'll really come," she said, her mood suddenly shifted. "Mum will like him too."

Her eyes moved fast, looking from place to place, searching for something. Her smile didn't seem sane at all. She was more like a person who was trying to escape from something than a person who was waiting from someone or something...

"I know, maybe he is busy today, that knight. We'll come again tomorrow."  
"That's how it should be, he was always busy," she said smiling, once again her mood shifted. "That's why I said that I'll wait for him.. He will come back..."

_When you fall into that abyss you'll meet a dream, you'll be absorbed by it and then you won't be able to live without it. But in the end you'll still hit the bottom and you'll be desperate to go back, because you'll realize that once again there is only dark around you and the pile of empty words are of no use._

"This world has no real colours, it was like that from the start…"

The empty, almost lifeless, eyes for one moment were painted by sadness. Inside her she knew that her thoughts were getting more and more confusing and day by day she was getting more and more lost into them.

"Love comes with price… You lose your heart, for a start. Then you lose your mind in the end you lose your self," she mumbled while her mother was taking her bag.  
"Shall we go dear? We'll come back again tomorrow."  
"Yes."

"Hold on a second."

The one who seemed to be the oldest of the group called, drawing the attention of the other three and the mother's. The girl turned to him slowly. He was pissed, anyone could tell from his expression. That angry tone snapped her out of her thoughts a bit, that expression of anger drew her interest.

"Hey, Do-"  
"It pisses me off, that kind of altitude. People like you really piss me off," he cut the girl. "Life has no real colours? Let's say it's true. But even so, you can paint her. Chose the colours you like the most and paint her on your own with the most beautiful ones. When you hit the bottom don't try to go back, try to get over it, make them all a memory and keep them forever, instead of trying to build something from what's left. That's life whether you like her or not. That's why… Just try to live with her pace!""  
"Oi, calm down. It's enou-"  
"It's frustrating, right? Love is something that is supposed to bring you smile on your face, whether is just a memory or not. Isn't that right, woman?"  
"Hey, you-"  
"It's just... That's why this kind of pathetic altitude pissed me off," he concluded.

That guy with the clear eyes spoke out with confidence, a different confidence from what she had seen, full of hope and nerve. For a moment, all that she had lived those days, three years ago, flashed though her mind. That warm feeling, his laugh, his words. It was so beautiful for a lie... But even a lie can be turned into a memory, a beautiful distant memory...

"It has to be a really beautiful memory, right?" she asked with a soft voice, tears started to run; all the emotions she had bottled up were finally released.  
"Euh?" All of them blinked.  
"Hoah, she can talk normally after all."  
"Hey you, read the moment," the girl hustled the guy again.  
"That hurt!"  
"Yukari-chan," the mother didn't look less surprised.  
"It was a really beautiful one," she said and tears mixed with her smile.

That's how it should be, or that's how it always was. Everyone is painted with his own colours, beautiful or not, dark or bright.

"I may start to think that humans are interesting after all," she said with a trembling voice.  
"Let's go, Yukari-chan, it's enough for today," her mother said smiling.  
"Huh."  
"Thank you," the mother said to the group.

A really beautiful memory... That's how it should be. Humans may cling on something, they may try to comfort their selves with their own illusions, but that's how life is, isn't that right? He knew that from the start…

"You know sir..." she said turning back one last time. "Your colours are really beautiful. Thanks for the memory."

She smiled, after a really long time. The smile was fade, but it was real. Taking her mother's hand she realized that it had been a really long time since she smiled with her heart. People were painted in so many different colors indeed; maybe that's what makes them interesting.

"Oi, look at him, he blushed like a high-schooler. And you just made a girl cry."  
"Ah, you were so cool back there, Dotachin, like a character of a romance manga."  
"The down to earth one," the boy added.  
"It's surprising though, these characters never take the girl!"  
"Oi! Stop it you too!"  
"Don't go so hard on him Yummachi." The girl laughed.  
"Ah, such a ladykiller…"  
"Stop teasing him, guys." The other one finally said.

Their laughs sounded beautiful, at that time she wondered when she will be able to laugh like that...

"People are really interesting. That's why I love them. You amazed me once again, Yori-chan. I think I've fallen in love with you a bit more today. You're fascinating, really. Words can change you so easy. People can be changed by other people as well. Are you going to move on, or not? Ah, my curiosity itches. That's why I love you, Yori-cha~n! On the other hand, don't I love everyone? I'll start to think that I'm such a nice guy!"

His laugh, his strange moves hadn't changed, even though she wasn't able to see them. She was twirling excited by the moment.

"I wonder if you're still going to wait for me... It was a really beautiful memory indeed, Yori-chan…"

He was smiling and she was trying to smile. Their paths were separated and yet intertwined, like many other paths.

"So long…" she said.  
"So long," he said.  
"Forever…"  
"Or maybe not…"


End file.
